Reminiscencias del pasado
by Anael MarsW
Summary: BeastWarsY si Rattrap descubriera un diario donde Dinobot ha escrito algunos de sus más profundos secretos? historia antes de Código del héroe


_**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, así como la mayoría de los hechos que se relatan, Hasbro es la marca que tiene la suerte de tenerlos... Yo simplemente he hecho esta parida, fiebre de una noche de verano (literalmente) Me he tomado la libertad de añadir cosas en las escenas que ya aparecen en el capítulo en cuestión de la serie. No me peguen. XD  
_

_**Nota: **__**Es un slash-fic! Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas, ahórrate las palabras feas, simplemente pasa de leerlo.**_

_**Reminiscencias del pasado**_

Había pasado los dos últimos días encerrado en su camarote, meditando acerca de lo ocurrido aquel día. Había decidido volver con los predacon, con los suyos, al lado del que un día fue su maestro, Megatron. Le entregó uno de los discos de oro que sustrajo de su propia base… pero tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Ya su maestro no era aquel a quien quiso más que como un amigo… y él ya no era más un adolescente idealista y fácilmente manipulable. Las cosas habían cambiado… y definitivamente, no para mejor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan malditamente complicado?

Respiró profundamente, apagando ligeramente sus rojos sensores ópticos y ladeó la cabeza para observar el entorno de la nave a través de la ventana. Se encontraba sentado delante de la mesa, con el ordenador apagado, no lo utilizaba en ese momento. Estaba aún dictándole a su diario vocal. En un principio la idea de llevar un diario le pareció bastante tonta, pero a lo largo del tiempo agradeció poder plasmar sus pensamientos de manera que los podría consultar cuando lo necesitara, en busca de respuestas. Aquel pequeño aparato le acompañaba desde antes de embarcar en la Darkside, con las esperanzas puestas en un nuevo reinado de los predacon sobre los maximal, y todo sería gracias a Megatron… su Megatron… Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que olvidarse de aquello, aquel error de novato. De haber sabido lo que les deparaba… lo mal que saldría todo… jamás hubiera confiado en él… el que le había convertido en un disciplinado guerrero, orgulloso de ser lo que era. Pero Megatron no podría haberse imaginado jamás que su diligente alumno se pudiera convertir en uno de sus más odiados enemigos. Le infravaloró demasiado y demasiado pronto. Él no era como los demás predacon de la tripulación, que obedecían ciegamente sus órdenes. Le había enseñado a pensar por sí mismo, a plantearse sus propias metas… sus propios objetivos… ¿Cuándo dejaron de ser los mismos que los de su maestro? No podía recordar el momento exacto en el que perdió la fe, y los golpes que se repetían a su puerta no le dejaban concentrarse. Giró la cabeza hacia esta, sin molestarse siquiera en alzar la voz más de lo necesario.

- ¿Qué?

- El monicaco me envía (muy a mi pesar) para ver si estás bien, "cara-piños" – Respondió la voz de Rattrap al otro lado de la puerta. Se produjo otro silencio. – Eh¿sigues ahí? – No hubo respuesta. Pegó la cabeza a la puerta para asegurarse de que el guerrero estaba dentro. Ya estaba a punto de volver a golpear la superficie con los nudillos, cuando esta se movió revelando la alta figura del ex-predacon. - ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro que no has salido en dos días? Bueno, no es que me importe realmente¿sabes?

- Pues entonces no preguntes, roedor. – Gruñó y apartándolo de su camino con un brazo, se fue a paso lánguido por el corredor.

El maximal negó con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que Dinobot se había dejado la puerta abierta, nunca antes le había pasado. Volvió a mirar para el pasillo, asegurándose de que aquel no volvía para remediar el error y a hurtadillas se escabulló dentro y cerró tras él.

- Vale, ahora sabré a qué viene tanto silencio. – A primera vista nada llamó especialmente su atención, todo estaba ordenado, casi demasiado para su gusto. Unas espadas en la pared acompañando una piel extrañamente similar a la del raptor, unos libros un poco más allá… y sobre la mesa, un diario. ¿Un diario? Sonrió. Jamás se habría imaginado que Dinobot fuera de los que escriben uno de esos. Lo cogió y lo encendió, mirando los títulos de las entradas, la mayoría eran de esos meses, pero había algunas con fechas muy antiguas… de antes de "La guerra de las Bestias" como la llamaba Optimus. Se volvió a asegurar que no se oía nada por el pasillo y fue directamente a la más antigua.

Sonó un pequeño tintineo antes de oírse una voz. El roedor tardó un par de nanoclicks en darse cuenta de que era la voz de Dinobot probando la capacidad de grabación de la máquinita, no era tan ronca, era más joven, mucho más joven. ¿Cuántos años tendría cuando lo grabó? Probablemente no más que Cheetor. Se sentó a escuchar.

_ Hoy el entrenamiento ha ido bastante bien, a pesar de mis continuos fallos… Megatron está siendo demasiado paciente conmigo, la verdad es que dudo que yo lo fuera de estar en su lugar…Luego hemos seguido con la lección de historia, insiste en que debemos estudiar la historia para no cometer los mismos fallos ahora en el futuro. Me parece bien, pero creo que exagera… un poco. _

Se oye una risa desde la grabación, como si estuviera acallada por taparse la boca con las manos. Rattrap no puede evitar sonreír. ¿Cuándo se había convertido aquel juvenil robot en el agrio Dinobot que era ahora? Sigue escuchando.

_… Otra vez me contó la historia del disco de oro… No sé cuantas veces la habré oído ya… Está seguro de que el disco es una especie de mapa que dice donde está la mayor concentración de energon del universo... Ya no sé si creerlo o no, parece algo tan mitológico… Pero si la encontrásemos, los predacon volveríamos a mandar… y ¡Megatron nos lideraría! – suspiro. - Y yo estaría a su lado, su brazo derecho, su único hombre de confianza… su amado… _

- ¡Su qué! – El explorador pausa y rebobina lo que acaba de escuchar. "Su amado" - ¿El "cara-piños" y Megatron¿Amantes? Vale, ahora sí que lo he oído todo… - Por un momento ya no le parece tan buena idea seguir escuchando las confidencias de Dinobot, ya eso era demasiado privado, escuchar unos pensamientos era una cosa… ¿pero escuchar los sentimientos de un predacon adolescente hacia su propio instructor? Eso era bien distinto. Se salta un par de entradas, muy separadas en el tiempo, llegando exactamente hasta la que marcaba el principio de aquella batalla en donde estaban. La voz que comienza a escuchar ya le es mucho más familiar.

_Maldito sea… nos arrastró hasta los confines del espacio para quedarnos estancados… y encima me acusa de traición… Él me ha traicionado a mí, a la confianza que había depositado en él. – Se oye un golpe – Estar ahora del lado de sus enemigos… ser uno de ellos… Tal vez me dejaría volver… ¡no! Yo no me rebajaré a eso. Sé que tengo razón para haberme sentido herido y por lo tanto para tomarme mis represalias… pero le echo de menos… sólo hace un día que estoy separado de su lado y siento como si hubieran pasado meses, años. Sé que debo pensar en él como un contrincante, pero no puedo. Luchar contra él se me hace un infierno… _

- ¿En ese tiempo aún sentía algo por Megatron? – Tal vez el reptil no fuera tan despiadado como parecía. Al menos estaba comprobado que podía llegar a sentir algo más que ira. Siguió avanzando. – Si mal no recuerdo (y casi nunca me pasa) esta fecha corresponde con la llegada de Tigatron…

_ Megatron me ha tentado y le he rechazado…Dudo mucho de que vuelva a darme una oportunidad así… _

- ¿Sólo eso? – Rattrap levantó una ceja, extrañado por el corto contenido de ese día. Lo puso de nuevo, y notó, por encima de todo, el tono con que estaba dictado, triste. Así que Dinobot se entristecía, vale, eso también era nuevo y se lo apuntó.

_Megatron mandó un clon para hacerse pasar por mí, aunque los maximal no se lo hayan creído… nota mental: a la próxima no me lo comeré. – Risita cruel, seguida por un suspiro. – He sido fácil de reemplazar por lo que veo…Seguramente Megatron esté planeando hacer un ejército usando mi propio ADN…Aunque pensándolo bien, como le salgan como el primero…- Hubo una pausa larga de un par de ciclos. - Hace unos días Rattrap se hizo pasar por traidor para infiltrarse en la base predacon, fue demasiado creíble, en mi opinión… Incluso le disparó a Optimus… pero cuando debía hacer lo propio conmigo, ordenado por Megatron… no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? _

- Por que estaba más interesado en volarle la cabeza al pajarraco que a ti. – Contestó el roedor, con una sonrisita. – Además¿hacerlo y quedar bien delante de ese capullo de Megatron? Ni borracho. - Pulsó otra entrada, saltándose algunas más, ya sólo quedaban dos.

_ Utilizado. Así es cómo me siento, aparte de cómo un idiota redomado. Qué tonto he sido al darle el disco. – El tono bajó, pareciéndose más a su voz de joven. – Megatron me ordenó acabar con Rattrap para probar mi lealtad… estuve a punto de hacerlo, realmente lo pensé, pero… no pude. _

Hubo una pausa tan larga que Rattrap creyó que se había terminado y ya iba a salir al menú y pulsar otra entrada cuando la voz de Dinobot continuó sonando.

_La vida de ese (por norma general) impertinente roedor a cambio de volver al lado de aquel que una vez lo fue todo para mí... ¿Por qué fue tan difícil tal elección¿Hubiera sido igual de estar otro maximal en su lugar? Probablemente no y ahora yo estaría al lado de Megatron. De nuevo. _

Rattrap paró la grabación y se quedó mirando el aparatito, atónito. Entonces Dinobot eligió no matarle por cuestiones que no tenían nada que ver con ganar o perder la guerra. Aquella no había sido una elección de bando… sino de personas… Llegó al fin a una conclusión. ¡Le había elegido a él en lugar de Megatron! Se levantó de golpe y dejó el diario sobre la mesa. Abrió la puerta y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando al salir. Maldita sea su curiosidad…

Pero no llegó muy lejos, se chocó con Cheetor, que iba por el pasillo en forma animal y no parecía haberle oído llegar. Los dos acabaron por el suelo.

- Hey, "cara de rata", mira por donde vas, hombre… - El guepardo transmetal se incorporó y sacudió como si aún estuviera cubierto de pelo. - ¿A qué vienen esas prisas?

- ¿Qué prisas? Yo no tengo prisa, eres tú, que no miras por donde vas, "pecoso". – Se puso en pie, tratando de aparentar su aire desafiante de siempre.

El adolescente lo miró con una ceja levantada, incrédulo.

- Lo que tú digas… - Y ambos siguieron sus caminos.

El roedor no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie más, sabía que alguien notaría que le pasaba algo, y ¿qué diría¿Que, tras leer el diario personal de Dinobot, sabía que este sentía algo hacia él? Saldría, esa era la única manera de estar seguro de que no tropezaría con nadie.

En el exterior, recostado en forma animal, camuflado entre las angostas piedras, estaba Dinobot.

Jamás se había sentido tan solo en toda su existencia. Ya no pertenecía a ningún bando. Su único vínculo emocional estaba roto y era imposible de arreglar, ya no le quedaba nada. Tal vez simplemente se dirigiera a la base predacon y luchase contra ellos hasta caer rendido y morir… ¿quién le echaría en falta? Los predacon no se fiaban de él desde que los abandonó por primera vez, y los maximal lo miraban recelosos, incapaces de fiarse de él de nuevo. No podía culparles, lo que había hecho era deshonroso, incluso para un predacon.

Las miradas que más detestaba eran las de Rattrap, le hacían sentir tan culpable que por eso había decidido no salir de su cuarto. Sabía que a pesar de todo, él nunca había dejado de verle como un enemigo, pero durante un tiempo incluso parecieron llevarse bien, al menos el roedor toleraba su presencia sin quejas, e incluso contaba con su colaboración en según qué ocasiones… Por su parte, ya no había ningún tipo de problema, todo lo contrario, disfrutaba de su compañía más que la de nadie, aunque tratase de ocultarlo con un continuo estado de mala leche, que al menos parecía surtir el efecto deseado… Pero eso ya se había acabado, era como al principio, si no peor. Suspiró viendo el sol esconderse tras la línea montañosa.

Estaba más solo que nunca.

Entonces escuchó pasos entre las piedras, alargó el cuello lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba, y descubrió para su sorpresa, que era Rattrap. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Vigilándole por orden de Optimus, seguro. Resopló y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras.

Rattrap se asomó por encima de una de las rocas que ocultaban al escurridizo reptil. Y lo observó un momento. Así que bajo aquella apariencia fría, distante y antipática, se escondía un tipo con la chispa rota en mil pedazos… ¿Ese sería realmente el motivo de parecer ser tan horrible? Bueno… tal vez no siempre… a veces era incluso fácil de tratar, agradable en ocasiones… Se bajó de la piedra al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Estaba considerando a "cabeza de hojalata" como alguien agradable¡Jamás! Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó sobre la piedra, con las piernas a un par de palmos colgando por encima de la columna vertebral del raptor.

- Hey¿qué ocurre, "Dinobobo"¿Pensando en más maneras de traicionarnos? – Vale aquello había sobrado, pero tenía que seguir como si nada pasase¿no?

Dinobot bufó y ni le miró, tratando de no escucharle, sus ofensas eran lo que más dolor le producía.

- Oh, vamos. Cuéntaselo a "tito Rattrap". – Al menos con esa tontería había conseguido que le mirase, mal, pero le mirase, después de todo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que contarte a ti nada? Lo que me faltaba es que además te rieses de mí. – Gruñó y retomó su apática postura.

El explorador le miró, estaba empezando a sentir lástima por él, debía sentirse miserable y encima él iba y le hacía su vida peor de lo que ya era… Se preguntó quién era peor en ese momento: Megatron por dejarle como estaba; o él, por hacer leña del árbol caído. Se quedó serio un momento.

- No me voy a reír. Palabra de rata. Dime lo que te reconcome, anda. – Sonrió cuando el dinosaurio le miró de reojo con aquellos grandes e inexpresivos ojos de reptil.

- Olvídalo, no es asunto tuyo, alimaña. – Contestó tras un momento de silencio. ¿Qué quería que le contara?

-Vamos, no seas cabezudo. Vale que aún estoy mosca porque nos traicionaste después de haber confiado en ti… pero bueno, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme… - Otro añadido que podría haberse ahorrado.

El reptil no pareció darse por aludido. Rattrap se sintió irritado por su repentino estado desganado. No pudo evitar gritarle, Dinobot siempre había sido reservado, pero mostraba lo que sentía… a pesar de las opiniones de los maximal… bueno, tras lo leído es obvio que se guardaba unas cuantas cosas, pero aparte de eso…

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo¡Qué te quedes ahí auto-compadeciéndote si tanto te gusta!

Dinobot suspiró y se incorporó lo bastante para poder verle la cara al roedor, aunque trataba de evitar su inquisidora mirada roja. Ya no tenía nada que perder…

- En muy resumidas cuentas… Ya no sé quien soy… o de quién. Ahora que sabes lo que me atormenta… ¿me dejarás en paz?

- ¿Qué tormento es ese? Eres Dinobot, el orgulloso guerrero predacon, blablabla. Y en cuanto a eso de que a quién perteneces… bueno… ¿Por qué le quieres pertenecer a alguien? Lo mejor es ser libre y ser tu propio dueño. Al menos así lo veo yo.

El ex predacon bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo podía esperar que tú lo entendieras? – Un gruñido apagado salió de su garganta.

- ¡Pues explícamelo, carape!

- Ya no soy un predacon… pero tampoco soy un maximal… Y… - Levantó finalmente los ojos hasta que estos se encontraron con los del roedor.

Rattrap casi se cayó de la roca al darse cuenta de que podría ser ese el momento en el que le fuera a decir lo que sentía por él… ¿le detenía¿Le decía que ya lo sabía? Demasiado tarde, Dinobot empezó a hablar.

- Digamos que la persona por la que sentía algo… ya no me importa y yo a ella tampoco… así que… - Se sintió mucho más aliviado al contarlo al fin a alguien y el no dar nombres dejaba las cosas lo bastante en el aire para que nadie se sintiera turbado por la información.

- Así que no tienes por quién sentir algo. ¿Es eso? – Vale, por suerte Dinobot era demasiado cerrado para ponerlo tan claro.

- En realidad sí siento algo por alguien.

De nuevo casi se cayó, estúpido, él mismo le había dado pie.

- Aah, y ese alguien no te corresponde. ¿No?

El intenso contacto visual se cortó. El reptil negó con la cabeza.

- Y dudo mucho que llegue algún día a sentir algo más amistoso que odio hacia mí. – Se estaba sincerando con Rattrap… ese famoso alguien… y no podía decírselo sin temor a su ácido humor en respuesta.

- Seguro que ese alguien no te odia. Aunque lo aparente. - Pensaba que le odiaba… Pero él no le odiaba, sólo… le caía mal. En verdad tampoco le caía mal del todo…

Le miró y por un momento sintió lo que podría estar sintiendo. La más profunda de las soledades, encima con el pensamiento de que quieres a alguien que te odia. Qué asco, él ya se hubiera ido donde los predacon y habría llamado cosas feas a la familia de todos ellos, para acabar con su miseria de una vez. Pero Dinobot seguía aguantando aquel dolor… ¿acaso era masoquista? Debía serlo si aún quería a Megatron incluso tras darle la patada al traicionarlo.

Dinobot negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué tiene esa persona para que aunque tú creas que te odia, tú… bueno… sientas algo por ella? – Ya que estaba, pues al menos sabría porqué su interés.

- No es nada en concreto. Su forma de ser, de actuar… de decir siempre lo que piensa…- Trataba de ser lo menos preciso posible, no podía decir que le gustaban su carácter fuerte, pero amistoso; su capacidad para ocuparse de muchas cosas y ser bueno en todas ellas; incluso aquel mordaz sentido del humor… Salvo su falta de tacto, todo lo que había en él le gustaba. Mirando hacia el horizonte se le escapó la sonrisa en la cara de Rattrap.

- Ya… Pues díselo. – Estaba metiendo el pie hasta la altura del cuello.

- ¿Para qué? – Gruñó y se volvió a recostar.

- Pues para saber qué opina sobre eso. – Se encogió de hombros, tratando de seguir aparentando que no sabía de quién se trataba.

- ¿Tú qué pensarías? – Le miró de reojo.

- Eso depende de quien sea, obviamente, yo no pienso lo mismo de ti, "cara-piños", que el resto de la gente.

Eso era precisamente lo que le afligía.

- Obviamente. – Repitió. – Dime… una cosa… - Dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿El qué? – Se creyó salvado hasta que cambió el tono.

- ¿Tú me odias? – Cerró los ojos, seguro que se daría cuenta de que antes se refería a él y enseguida se lo echaría en cara, o eso o le daría un rotundo "sí".

- Pues… - Si es que se tenía que haber callado… Aquella bocaza sería su perdición.

Dinobot esperó la respuesta. ¿Pero porqué se la pensaba tanto¿Tan complicado era de decir que sí que le odiaba? Con su falta de diplomacia tendría que ser una tarea la mar de sencilla…

- La verdad es que no. Eres un veleta, comes asquerosidades y a cabezota no te gana nadie, pero… No, no te odio. – Vale, se lo había dicho, al menos sería algo que le alegrase un poco esa sombría vida que estaba teniendo últimamente…

El reptil se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué pensar o qué decir.

- Si no me odias… - Gruñó. - ¿Por qué demuestras lo contrario cada vez que tienes oportunidad?

- No lo sé. A lo mejor es que me repatea admitir que después de todo no eres tan malo como yo creía en un principio… o que después de haberme hecho a la idea de que eras un tío legal, hicieras la chorrada de darle el disco a Megs.

Asintió según se transformaba, apoyando la cabeza a poca distancia de las rodillas del roedor mecánico. Rattrap ladeó la cabeza y le medio-sonrió. Se bajó de la piedra y se sentó a su lado, se le hacía raro mirarle desde arriba.

- Además, tengo que mantenerme en mi papel "anti-predacons". Si hiciera una excepción contigo, la gente se me subiría a la chepa. – Añadió con una de sus habituales sonrisitas de listillo, provocando una sonrisa en el guerrero. – Ah, pero si sonríes y todo. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

- Lo mismo digo. – Contestó sonriendo de medio lado, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

Cuando se quedaron mirándose a los ojos hubo una especie de pausa en el tiempo.

¿Desde cuando era el color de su rostro de un azul tan majestuoso¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar aquellos sensores¡Pero si a él no le iban los tíos y mucho menos Dinobot¿Pero entonces por qué su bomba de fluidos trabajaba más deprisa, tanto que casi podía oír el golpeteo?

¿Por qué era todo tan complicado¿Por qué no podía simplemente besarle y al diablo con las repercusiones¿Alguien le habría dicho ya alguna vez que tenía unos sensores increíbles?

- De… Deberíamos volver a la nave, los predacons pueden estar al acecho. – Dijo Rattrap, intentando tener un pretexto para levantarse, una excusa para no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento.

Dinobot asintió y se levantó con un suspiro.

Juntos se fueron hacia la Axalon, sin cruzar más palabras.

Los días pasaban y Dinobot seguía sumido en aquella tristeza, en aquel agujero del que sólo veía una manera de salir. Meditaba en su cuarto, con la espada entre las manos, le ayudaba a concentrarse mejor. Pero ni siquiera eso le ayudaba, aquella idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza… y pensaba llevarla a cabo, no había más alternativas, enmendaría su terrible error. Lanzó la espada al otro lado del cuarto, y salió.

Luchó con todos y cada uno de los predacons, en parte para salvar a los proto-humanos, en parte para expiar sus culpas. Hasta quedar delante de Megatron. Pensó que sería difícil enfrentarse a su maestro y amado… pero ya no le amaba y de él ya no le quedaba nada que aprender. Venció, pero a qué precio. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, su chispa se extinguía… La ayuda llegaba, pero era demasiado tarde.

Los maximals le rodearon, no había nada que hacer, se moría, pero lo haría con la conciencia tranquila… aunque aún le quedase una cosa por hacer… Rattrap, en un gesto impropio de él le mantenía una mano entre las suyas, y estaba en silencio.

- Rattrap… yo quería decirte que yo te… - Susurró.

- No hace falta, Dinobot, lo sé. – Le sonrió.

Se despidieron a su particular modo, que todos llegaron a oír. Cuando finalmente su chispa abandonó su cuerpo, Rattrap inició un recio saludo militar, tratando de mantenerse frío ante la situación…

- Yo a ti también. – Dijo en baja voz, viendo como la estela de la chispa del guerrero se perdía entre las estrellas.

_**·FIN·**_


End file.
